tranning
by sessheylover13
Summary: this is my first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

"Did you here? They said there was a new girl coming." Said Naruto to Sakura.

"I heard she was all alone and her other sensei brought her here." Sakura gossiped.

"Yeah maybe." Ino whispered back.

"I have an announcement to make to the Team 7. We have a new student called Tsuki Shina. Shina, I will do what I did to these students. So, what do you like the most, dislike the most and your goal?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Kakashi-sensei, right now what I like the most is gone, I dislike the past the most, and for my goal… I don't really have one anymore." Shina answered in a straight face.

_Wow, this Shina girl went through a lot._ Naruto thought.

"Oh and this is Uzamaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura." Kakashi announced. Shina went to stand by Naruto. Naruto grinned at her.

"Isn't Sasuke-kun dreamy? He's my future boyfriend so you wouldn't stand a chance." Sakura said in your face like.

"Hmm." Shina looked at Sasuke. "Sure yeah he's cute but I see in through his skin and he's cold-hearted." Sakura gave her a weird look and the training went as usual.

Later that day during lunch at some ramen shop (I couldn't think of anything) all the teams were there. _Odd no one is sitting by Naruto. He is in my team so I'll sit by him._ "Hello Naruto!"

"Hey, why are you sitting by me? Why not by Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto grunted.

"Because I'm not interested in that cold-hearted person anyway." Shina answered.

"Wow, I can't believe you just said that!"

"About what?"

"About Sasuke?"

"I just told you. Hmm, so why are you all alone?"

"Umm, ugh I kinda don't like talking about it."

"That's alright."

"You're the nicest girl I've met so far. Others just call me stupid. Hang on I'll get us some juice." Naruto grabbed some juice and then slipped on the floor. Everything was going wrong. _This is it. My first friend and I blew it._ Everyone laughed at him. Poor Naruto just blushed.

"Oh my gosh, Naruto are you okay?" Shina asked sympathetically.

"Yeah I'm alright." They sat down and talked and talked away. Naruto grinned.

Thoughts are from Sasuke

_Hmm, this is odd. The new girl isn't even staring at me like all the other freaks do. What did I do? And why is she with that dobe? _Sasuke questioned. It was hard to actually think because of the "Oh Sasuke-kun" and the "Please Sasuke-kun". _I should observe this._

"I just don't get it. I can't believe you're not gaa gaa over Sasuke there." Naruto asked. _Indeed, why not?_

"I already told you. Yeah, he's cute but I can see he's cold-hearted. All those girls are breaking their hearts because he won't return the love they give. Think of Sakura for instance. She just won't give up. Don't worry Naruto." Shina answered. _She does have a point. Interesting, she's smarter than all of these other girls._

"Wait, what do you mean by 'don't worry Naruto'?"

"Oh you should've looked at your face when I said the word Sakura. It's so obvious you got a crush on her!" Shina laughed.

"Am I that easy to read?" _Of course._

"Yes." _Ha someone who agrees with me._

"That's it you're gonna get it!" Naruto said angrily. 3-2-1 and zoom Sakura ran while Naruto was chasing her.

After the short break Naruto and Shina had to get back to training. "Okay, now we have some extreme training." Kakashi said. "You guys have to battle each other. Sakura against Naruto and Sasuke against Shina."

"Hmmph, this is gonna be easy," The Uchiha said.

"Easy my butt!" Shina stormed.

"Ugh! Not against Naruto! At least I don't have to hurt my Sasuke-kun." Sakura sighed.

"Sakura-chan, I'm not gonna back down on you!" Naruto said angrily.

Sasuke and Shina fought first. Sasuke did his fireball attack but it missed. (Forgot what it's called.)

"Ha my turn! Dragon combo" She did her combo but Sasuke dodged all of them.

"Your aim is horrible!" And he kicked Shina into a tree.

"Haven't anyone tell you not to hit girls. Dragon Fire Wall!" Shina ran around the place forming a square boundary. "Now you can't escape!"

"Why would I escape from a battle like this?" And he tried his fireballs again. They came right toward him and Shina just used her hand to block the fireballs. She succeeded.

"That all ya got? It's already over. Tornado to the Dragons!" She spun around Sasuke. Sasuke was unable to move. A whirlwind of fire rose and Sasuke fainted. The match was over.

"You help Sasuke-kun now!" Sakura cried.

"Fine, fine!" Shina replied. She placed her hands on Sasuke and healed him.

"WOW you can do that!" Naruto said amazed. Shina nodded as Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Now I get it." Sasuke said. "You are part of the dragon tribe. I can tell by the techniques. But they should've died out by now."

"Yeah I'm the only one left. My tribe has been perished by the dreaded villain Orochomaru." Shina said depressingly.

"Orochomaru you…!" Naruto cried.

"That's what I mean by the thing I like the most. My family is gone. My hopes and dreams are gone. Everything is lost." Shina cried. Tears trickled down her cheek._ That was like what Itachi did in me. We have more in common than I thought._

"Shina you won't be lonely anymore. I'll be your friend. Please stop crying." Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto I guess you're the only friend I have."

"I'll be your friend!" Sakura shouted.

"If it will get you to stop crying I guess I'll be your friend too." Sasuke said flatly. _Why am I doing this again?_

"Oh Sasuke-kun! You don't have to come here because I'm here! You'll always be my friend silly!" Sakura said dumbly. Shina's sweat dropped._ Boy is she stupid or what?_

"Sasuke why'dya wanna be Shina's friend anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Tch, you dobe it's just that I should support anyone who's like me in any way." Sasuke answered.

"Thanks guys, this helps a lot." Shina announced.

Next Day During Lunch:

"So Naruto you never did tell me why you're an outcast." Shina puzzled.

"Uh…" Naruto stammered.

"Lemme guess you have a dark spirit inside your soul." Shina smiled.

"How did you?" Naruto studdered.

"I'm in the dragon tribe. We are available to read souls. It appears you have two souls, one good and one evil. It appears I see the reckless kitsune soul."

"Yeah. My father sacrificed his life sealing a kitsune demon into my body when I was young. Everybody is scared that it will come out and hates me for it. Please still be my friend." Naruto begged.

"Relax, I can defend myself anyway. Tch, beating Sasuke was a peace of cake." Shina bragged. Sasuke heard this and scowled. _She did beat me pretty good. No one, not even Naruto did that. Am I weakening? Or is Shina that strong._


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke listened to the whole conversation. _She figured out Naruto and she's still with him. I can't believe her. _

'One of a kind, eh?'

_I thought I got rid of my conscious._

'Well once you think about another person I come in hehe'

_Fine, so why are you here?_

'Admit it, you're falling for Shina aren't you?'

_I am NOT. She is just more interesting than any other girls._

'Sure, okay but don't blame me if you lose her to another guy.'

_Do I care? I just want to focus on killing Itachi right now. I don't need any distractions from my so-called conscious or what's-her-name._

Another team came up to Naruto. "So Naruto," Ten-ten smirked. "Finally got yourself a girl. Who knew you could actually get one."

"Yeah," Lee grinned. "I thought you would never get out of Sakura. You finally saw that I was all Sakura needed."

"So Naruto, who is she?" questioned Neji.

"FYI," Naruto started. "She isn't my girlfriend. And I still like Sakura-chan. Her name is Shina."

"Hey guys!" Shina chirped. She blushed at the thought of girlfriend.

"If you aren't Naruto's girlfriend, than who are you? And why are you with him?" Neji asked.

"Naruto is my best and the first friend I had in Konoha." Shina replied.

"That's odd." Ten-ten wondered aloud. "Usually Naruto is hated and never befriended, no offence."

"Hey that's mean!" Naruto growled.

"So you're another one who has an eye for Sakura, eh?" Shina asked Lee.

"Yeah, and I'm determined to beat Sasuke for her," Lee answered. "Why does she like him anyway? He ignores her and she gave up her friendship to Ino for him."

"Well that's because Sakura is an idiot!" Shina screamed. "I can't believe she would gamble her friendship for a person who doesn't even like her! Heck, she's a lot better off with you or Naruto!" Naruto and Lee blushed. "I don't see why you guys still like her! She's smart at ninja but stupid at friendship and love." Shina covered her mouth. She didn't mean for that to come out.

"I-I don't know what to think anymore." Naruto stated. "You're right. But for some reason part of me wants to give up on her and part of me doesn't."

"I'm too determined not to give up." Lee shouted.

"Look maybe I'm wrong. I hope Sakura will come around and see what great guys you are." Shina replied. "If she doesn't than it's not worth it. Maybe you're meant to be with someone else."

"You're right Shina! Thanks for the lecture. Kinda sound like my mom but a lot more helpful." Lee announced.

"Yup," Naruto agreed.

"Can we cut this stuff, it's boring me." Neji said flatly.

"Yeah I agree with Neji!" Ten-ten sang.

_Maybe Shina's right. I probably should give up on Sakura-chan. But I come too far with that. Who would love a boy with a demon inside him?_ Naruto stared at Shina. She winked at him. _Maybe there's just hope someone is out there._

"Naruto why are you staring at Shina all of a sudden?" Lee asked.

"Oh it's nothing Lee, nothing." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke spotted Naruto and Shina laughing together. A burst of rage came from inside Sasuke.

'Jealous'

_NO. I'm just wondering why she's hanging out with Naruto._

'Sure… just warning you, you better hurry.'

_Hmmm, hurry for what?_

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" said an oh-so familiar voice from Sakura. "Aren't you happy Naruto has Shina so we can hang out together more!" It's true. Since Shina came Naruto has been ignoring Sakura less and less. _It kinda feels weird not having anyone to stalk you anymore. Wait! This is Naruto I'm thinking about! Not anyone important, besides more alone time with Sasuke-kun._

"Yeah this is great." Sasuke said sarcastically. _Why would anyone hang out with that dobe?_

"Is anything wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "You seem to stare at Shina often." Sakura gasped. "Do you like Shina?"

"NO!" Sasuke yelled defensively. "Of course not. Why would I like a girl who hangs out with Naruto? You're such an idiot!"

"I know that you don't mean that, just playing hard to get. Tsk tsk. Shina is actually friends with that annoying brat! How can she put up with him?" Sakura glanced at Naruto and Shina who were chasing each other.

"Hmm."

"Sasuke-kun, don't be mad at Shina, it's not her fault she doesn't like you. I mean who wouldn't? She's just a blind stupid girl who with luck beat you."

Sasuke felt rage again in his stomach. "Don't call her stupid." He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay." _Sasuke-kun is acting funny. Maybe it was Naruto again._ Sakura thought nervously. She was denying the truth. _Maybe Sasuke-kun is falling for Shina. _

Naruto and Shina were laughing as they were talking. "Shina, have you noticed that Sasuke has been staring at you lately?"

"No," Shina answered.

"Oh, it's weird what if Sasuke likes you?" Naruto wondered. _She might even like Sasuke and she'll ignore me. _

"HA! Like that will ever happen." Shina snorted. Sasuke heard all of this and stormed to Naruto and Shina.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you going?" Sakura cried. Sasuke ignored her.

"Well what if I do like you, huh?" Sasuke shouted. That shut everyone up.

"Uh…" Shina gulped.

"Sasuke-kun is that true?" Sakura sobbed.

For once Naruto ignored Sakura crying. "She's not interested. Sasuke you will not take Shina away from me and make her an obsessed zombie like Sakura!"

_Sakura? _Sakura thought. _What happened to Sakura-chan? Wait obsessed zombie?_

"Naruto no baka! I'M AM NOT AN OBSESSED ZOMBIE!" Sakura screamed.

"Naruto! You can't make decisions for me!" Shina whined.

Sasuke remained silent. _Why did I get into this mess anyway? I should've kept my mouth shut._

"Sasuke-kun can you please answer my question?" Sakura interrupted. Sasuke blushed (that's right he blushed!). "No, this can't be happening." Sakura ran. "INO-PIG!"

"Shina do you like Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked softly not caring about Sakura.

"I don't know. Why is so much pressure on me?" Shina said. "I'm sorry I need time to think." Shina ran as fast as she can deepening into the forest.

"Shina, wait!" Naruto cried as he began to run after her.

"Naruto let her go," Sasuke said calmly.

"What do you mean? You're such a bastard! You scared her off! You're not even going after her. You lied that you cared about her!" Naruto paused for a minute. "Tch, I should've known you'd never feel. You'll always be a cold-hearted ba-"

Sasuke punched him straight across his cheek. Naruto rubbed his hand against the mark seeing blood smeared on it. "Serves you right. Never talk to me like that again." Sasuke walked away. _I may have gotten my conscious back but I shouldn't feel this way again. I still have to kill Itatchi and that comes before everything!_


	3. Chapter 3

'You rang?'

_Not right now, I don't need to be mocked by you._

'Yeah, yeah, whatever, but didn't you see how mad Naruto was? He might get to her first than you.'

_I told you I don't care._

'Tsk, tsk didn't anyone tell you that actions speak louder than words?'

_My actions do not concern anyone, even you._

'Sure… remember Naruto can get there before you.'

_I don't need emotions and that's final. I shall remain forever a lone wolf._

"Sakura why are you crying?" Ino asked.

"Sas- Sasuke likes someone else," Sakura stammered. Ino seemed very happy after hearing this.

"Is it me? If it is than I knew he would like me. My beauty is to great," Ino smirked.

"NO!" Sakura screamed and then continued crying.

Ino's mouth dropped. "IF IT ISN'T ME THEN WHO IS IT?" Ino yelled conking Sakura on the head with her fist.

"It's-It's Shina," Sakura sobbed.

"Why I oughta! If I ever see that girl, I'll-I'll BEAT HER TO DEATH!" Ino cried. Sakura stopped crying. Gradually her frown went to a smirk.

"How are you going to do that? She even beat Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mocked.

"She beat Sasuke-kun? SHE'S GETTING THE PAIN DOUBLED!" Ino laughed wickedly. (No offence but I really really hate Ino. She once tried to flirt with Neji! Luckily it failed lol. Poor Neji.)

"Wouldn't Sasuke-kun get a little madder?" Sakura asked dumbly.

"Of course not," Ino sighed. "We're to pretty for him to get mad at us." She flipped her hair and winked. "See?"

"You're right Ino-pig! Where is Shina anyway?" Sakura asked.

"I have no clue." Sakura's sweat dropped.

"Shina-chan, where are you?" Naruto shouted. _Shina-chan? Where did that come from?_ "It's no use maybe Sasuke was right. Shina just needs some time alone." Naruto sighed and went back to central Konoha. _It's all that dumb Uchiha's fault._

Shina walked deeper and deeper into the forest until she stumbled upon a familiar path. It was like her soul was leading the way. She walked silently among the trees and it ended into a ruined village. _Why? Why did I come here? Why didn't I go somewhere else?_ Shina thought as tears welled in her eyes. She was reliving the shadows of the past.

Flashback:

"Shina? Why are you so happy?" Shina's brother, Kyo asked.

"Because everybody is so happy! So I'm happy!" Shina announced.

"Are you sure? I sense an evil soul somewhere among the northern lands," Kyo said worriedly.

"It must be in your mind. I don't feel anything," Shina said happily.

"You might be right but I don't know…"

"Don't worry, everything will turn up great just like Mama says."

"Okay…"

"Shina! Time to eat dinner!" Shina's mother called.

"We're coming Mama!" Shina cried.

Later they had their meals and went to bed. Everything was calm; at least Shina thought it was…

"Shina! Wake up a dark, wicked soul has arrived in the village!" Kyo shouted. Shina instantly awoken, she too felt the dark presence.

"What do we do?" Shina pleaded.

"I can't Mom or Dad," Kyo cried.

Tears gradually glinted off her face, as she was full of worry. She didn't say a word. There were so many questions to ask at the same time, she was just too afraid to ask. "This can't be happening, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming!"

"Shina, this isn't a dream. We have to find a way out now." Shina nodded. She fallowed Kyo through the village until… they met him.

"Now where are you going?" the dark figure asked bringing shivers down their spines.

"Shina, get behind me now!" Kyo gestured. Shina listened to directions. "What do you want?"

"I am Orochomaru, and I am here to seek for my new apprentice for my commands," Orochmaru smirked. _What pitiful fools. Wait, that girl, I can sense great power inside her. I can use her._ Orochomaru instantly ran behind Kyo. He was so fast it was like he was faster than the speed of light! He lifted Shina's chin with his cold hands. "Well aren't you a precious young girl? You will be perfect."

"Get away from her!" Kyo yelled pulling Shina away.

"Hmm, you seem to stand in the way," Orochomaru grinned an evil grin. He grabbed Kyo by the neck. His sharp nails deepening into his skin.

"Run, Shina. Save yourself…" Kyo strained to get out. "Forget about me."

"Now, now," Orochomaru said in a cold voice. "Let her do what she wants to."

Shina was too frightened to move. Her feet were glued to the ground. "RUN SHINA SAVE YOURSELF!" Kyo repeated.

Those were the last words Kyo had said. Orochomaru slit his throat by his claws and stared at Shina. "Now that that's settled, let's move on to you."

Shina ran as fast as she could with tears flowing down her cheeks as she went. _This isn't real. It's just a nightmare._ She wanted to run away from it all as fast as she could. She stayed that way until she heard a wicked voice coming from the trees. "You can't run away from the past forever, soon you shall be mine." As the voice echoed into the starless sky.

End Flashback

_I can never run from the past no matter what I do._ Shina thought as she wept and wept.

Sasuke was in the middle of his break from training as he sat under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. (This is in the middle of spring) _Kuso, how come I can't get her out of my mind? She's haunting me everywhere. I feel like I should panic, like I go wanna find her._

'That genius is called you are being worried.'

_Didn't I tell you? I got rid of my emotions why are you haunting me so?_

'I'm never gone. I'm part of you, duh! Oh, and to answer your question you THINK you got rid of your emotions. Your mind says they're gone but your heart says they're still in there.'

_Whatever. Well what do I do? I feel "worried" and this never happened._

'Yay! Finally you're putting your conscious to use. Tch, I would've known you needed me. You have to find your girl, right? Haven't you listen to that stupid fangirl that's gaa-gaa over you and has the pink hair? "Oh Sasuke-kun, whenever you feel worried about me, just come over and try to find me. Your super cool ninja instincts will let you know where I am!'

_Yeah, I remember that, your point?_

'That you find your girl! Honestly, you barely even know anything about emotions!'

_Maybe I do like her_, Sasuke thought._ I never felt this way with anyone before. I have to find her. _So Sasuke went through the path and searched for his first love.

_Shina-chan isn't back yet. I'll keep waiting. She's strong. It's all Sasuke-koro's fault, _Naruto thought. And he continued staring out the window for her.

Sasuke first used his ninja reflexes to find Shina. Then he could here a soft voice crying. He fallowed the sound as it grew louder while he continued. Then, he could see it. A place- no a wasteland with remains of houses and markets. _It's just like-like_. He then turned to see Shina sobbing.

Shina finally felt Sasuke's presence and gazed up at him. "Sasuke?" Shina asked with her throat and her eyes still teary. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question," Sasuke frowned. He saw her tears still streaking her cheeks. Then he remembered why he was here. "Didn't you see we were all worried? Sensei was worried! Naruto was worried! I-I-I was worried." Sasuke's voice softened at the end of the sentence.

"I'm sorry," Shina said. "I just-just… wait you were worried… about me?"

"Didn't I tell you? I lo-lo-like you okay! (Hehe oh I'm good I changed love to like on purpose. It goes better with Sasuke's nature.) Besides you looked as if you were crying the whole time. What-what happened?" Sasuke's voice sounded concerned.

"Well I-" Shina started. But then remembered the time when havoc came in this certain spot. Her voice became scratchy as water stroked gently down to her chin.

Sasuke was confused. _What do I do?_

'Comfort her stupid!'

"Shhhh, you don't have to tell me yet. It's okay. Tell me when you want to," Sasuke said gently. Shina realized he really did care. So she jumped and cried on his shoulder for a few more minutes. _This feeling. It's-It's so nice. Like I want it to last. Me _comforting_ Shina._

Shina soon stopped crying and saw that she was on Sasuke's lap crying her head off on his shoulder. She blushed. "I'm so-sorry," She said shyly.

"It's okay," Sasuke answered.

"Oh yeah on to my story," Shina said. And this time told him everything in detail. (I didn't put this in my story, but let's pretend Naruto knows about Kyo too. Thank you Spirited Away for some ideas.) Shina ended with a strong silence.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone," Sasuke assured her. "I promise,"

"Oh thank you Sasuke!" Shina cried as she hugged him while this time, Sasuke was the one who blushed.

_That's it! I'm going to find her!_ Naruto thought impatiently. "Iruka-sensei I'm going out!" Naruto went to look for her, fallowing the path on the way until he saw Shikamaru from a distance. "Gaara, over here!" Naruto cried.

"Huh, hi Naruto," Shikamaru froze. "So, what-sup?

"Have you seen pretty girl with long raven hair and wore a blue ribbon on her head?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru smirked. "Naruto, what do you mean by pretty? I thought you like Sakura-chan."

"Well- I- it's just that she's my best friend and I gotta find her!" Naruto said.

"Sure… she was crying at this ruined village. It was kinda weird. I didn't know her so I just passed by…"

"You idiot! A girl was crying and you just left her! You're a disgrace!"

"Jeez calm down will ya? Save your 'best friend' now," Shikamaru pointed north.

Naruto nodded and ran to Shina not liking the view. Naruto stopped dead on his tracks. It hurt too much. _Maybe, maybe Shina does like Sasuke._ Naruto was on his knees and sobbed. He wasn't going to run anywhere. Shina was hugging Sasuke.

"Naruto, why are you crying?" Shina asked concerningly.

Naruto finally felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I didn't know, you liked Sasuke a lot."

"Naruto you're so weird! Sasuke's my friend now! He helped me… feel better," Shina smiled. Naruto blushed. Sasuke scowled. "Well we should start going back now. Who knows what Kakashi-sensei would say if we aren't there tomorrow."

On the way back, Sasuke and Naruto glared daggers at each other until Shina felt a familiar presence. _It can't be. I thought he was dead. _She walked and walked and saw face she thought she'd never saw again. "Yuki?" (Courtesy of Fruits Basket) The boy looked up at her and smiled.

Sasuke and Naruto broke away from their glaring contest to see what happened. There was a boy with blond hair tied up in a small bony tail wearing a forehead protector but with a different sign than the usual.

Shina couldn't help but stay frozen in thought. Unsure what to say, she was unable to cry out. (Got that part from Fukai Mori) "Shina, do you remember me?" Yuki's voice rang into her mind like a bell.

"O-of course," Shina finally spoke. "Why wouldn't I? You're Yuki**-kun**!" Shina shouted. She ran up to him and gave him a hug and cried. "I thought I wouldn't see you again." Naruto and Sasuke cringed. Yuki-**kun** was the part that hit them.

_Naruto wasn't the enemy the whole time. It was HIM._ Sasuke thought.

_GRRRR why that bastard! Sasuke wasn't behind this it was HIM._ Naruto thought also.

"So Shina, who is your friend?" Sasuke spat out calmly. _Who does he think he is?_

"Oh, Sasuke! This is Yuki-kun; he was my good friend in Ryugen village," Shina announced. She sort of blushed on the –Kun part.

Yuki smirked on the sheepish look on their faces when Shina blushed. "Shina who do you have here? They seem very fond of you," Shina blushed even deeper. (I love making people blush)

"These are my two good friends Sasuke and Naruto," Shina said.

"Uchiha Sasuke of the Hidden Leaf Village," Sasuke scowled.

"Yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha!" Naruto said glaring at his new rival. _What does he have that I don't? This time it's not Sasuke._ Naruto stared at Sasuke. He also looked tensed up about this.

_This can come to use_, Sasuke thought looking at Naruto. Sasuke stared at Shina. She seemed too happy about Yuki to notice anything. _Soon my plan shall come together._


	4. Chapter 4

"Ino-pig, what's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Shhh," Ino said. "Don't you see? Shina has that cute boy there. What's his name? Yuki. That way we can have Sasuke-kun."

"I see," Sakura nodded as she swirled her pink hair around her finger. "Sasuke doesn't seem to enjoy this though."

Ino smirked, "Of course. Then we'll get to comfort him and he'll like us more."

"I'll meet you guys in Konoha! I gotta talk to Yuki-kun again!" Shina exclaimed. Sasuke and Naruto growled.

"Okay we'll meet you back at Konoha," Sasuke twitched.

"Yeah, of course," Naruto said nervously. Sasuke and Naruto went on different paths on the way back to Konoha.

"Okay, let's go!" Ino shouted. Sakura and Ino ran to Sasuke. "Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"We're here to help you get better about the Yuki Shina thing," Sakura said.

"So wait, you were spying on me?" Sasuke growled. _Now everyone will know I like Shina. Stupid stalkers. _Sakura nodded shyly.

"We're here to mend your broken heart," Ino said.

"I don't need your help," Sasuke said calmly. " I got a plan that'll help me get to Shina."

Sakura's sweat dropped. "Oh Sasuke, don't you see? We're much better than that Shina-koro!"

Sasuke had enough. "Never EVER call Shina that," Sasuke's said warningly as he walked away.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" Ino cried. Then she turned to Sakura. "This is all YOUR fault, forehead! Sasuke-kun would've loved me but know you had to go 'we're better than Shina-koro' I hate you!"

Sasuke found Naruto sitting on a log writing in a book:

"Dear Journal,

**Sigh** Shina will never love me until her 'Yuki-kun' is out of the way. All this time I thought Sasuke was the enemy. He's always calling me dobe and all that stuff. He's such a baka! I found him hugging Shina-chan. He doesn't deserve her. He could have Sakura. I don't care about her anymore. Oh Shina-chan please like me better than Sasuke no baka and Yuki-koro.

-Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto soon felt someone behind him. He turned around finding an angry Sasuke. "Hiya, Sasuke!" Naruto said nervously.

"Don't deserve her do I? Oh and I'm such a baka too right?" Sasuke said angrily before he punched Naruto on the head and tied him up.

"Mmm-hmm," Naruto tried to escape.

"Sorry Naruto," Sasuke said uncaringly. "It's for your own good. Now listen, we got to get Shina's 'Yuki-kun' out of the picture. Then we'll settle our rivalry later." He then untied Naruto.

"Fine, only till then," Naruto said. "So, what's your plan, Sasuke?"

"Naruto, does Shina know about your Sexy no Jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"No, why?" Naruto answered. And then he pictured Sasuke's plan. "Oooooh I get it."

Once Naruto and Sasuke found Yuki and Shina they put their plan to work. "Sexy no Jutsu," Naruto transformed. He (I'll put it on she from now on until he turns back) walked over to Yuki. (He has his clothes on) "Hi there."

Shina glared at her. _That presence, it can't be…_ "Naruto?"

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong person, my name is **Naruko.**" Naruto smirked. _This is gonna be fun._ "I'm lost and I can't find my way back, can you help me?" _I'm gonna see who Yuki really is._

"Well of course," Yuki said, but he didn't smile, for she looked a lot like Naruto. "Anything for a girl."

"Of course, I'm sorry, " Naruko frowned falsely and smirked in his thoughts.

Shina stared at Naruko jealously. _This can't be happening. _There she read two souls, one good and one evil. "YOUR NARUTO AND YOU KNOW IT!" Shina cried.

_Kuso,_ Naruto thought. _I forgot she could read souls._ Naruto transformed back. "It wasn't my idea! It was Sasuke's!"

"Come out, NOW!" Shina shouted angrily.

Sasuke came out. "I'm sorry," he said.

"I can't believe you jerks! Why did you pull a prank like that?" Shina cried. Sasuke and Naruto came silent.

"Shina, I don't want to interrupt however can I ask you something?" Yuki asked.

Shina blushed. "Of course."

"I have a new sensei," Yuki stated. "His name is Itachi Uchiha."

"WHAT?" Sasuke shouted. "What do you mean? He's my stupid brother that destroyed my clan!"

Itachi jumped down from the trees. Sasuke staring at him._ How come I didn't sense him? Is he strong?_

"It's been a while brother," Itachi smirked. "Yuki, is this the girl you've been talking about? The girl from your clan?"

Shina stared. "I'm Tsuki Shina, what do you want?"

"My apprentice wants you to join our side. I've heard that you were strong. You even beat my younger brother." Itachi answered smirking at Sasuke.

Shina tried to hold Sasuke back. "I told myself I would kill you. And I will someday. But for now, I have other business to do." Then Sasuke looked at Shina. "Shina don't go. He's a murderer. He did to my village like what happened to yours."

Itachi saw Sasuke, "So you've came to my dumb brother's heart. Never had that happened. You may be as strong as I expected. Come join me, Yuki is with me."

Shina understood. She wasn't going to a murderer's path. "No, I can't." Then she stared at Yuki. "Yuki-kun, why are you doing this? Didn't you see all the people dying? You can't become one who did that to a village like what happened to ours!"

"I'm sorry Shina," Yuki said coldly. "I thought you would understand. Itachi-sensei was going to help me get stronger. Help you get stronger too. We were gonna kill Orochomaru together. And here you are turning against me."

"You seem to reject my offer. Don't worry you might reconsider, so I'll come back for you soon." Itachi said quietly. And with that Yuki fallowed Itachi and zoomed up into the trees.

"Yuki-kun wait!" Shina cried. "I-I don't understand. All I wanted was to see him again, not like this." Shina wept.

Sasuke and Naruto raced to comfort her. Naruto was the one that won. Naruto stuck his tongue at Sasuke. "It's okay Shina, remember what you told me? That Yuki is an idiot. Giving you up for killing Orochomaru. Just give up on him."

Shina thought for a minute. "Your right Naruto," Shina said thankfully. "Thanks." She gave Naruto a hug. And that left Sasuke glaring at Naruto jealously.

After that incident, Shina begun to have deeper feelings for Naruto and Sasuke. _How can I choose between them? They're both just so nice._

"Shina, is there anything wrong?" Kakashi asked.

Shina snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh nothing," Sakura stared angrily at Shina. "Excuse me staring is rude."

"Why did you take Sasuke from me? We were meant to be together!" Sakura cried.

"Two things for that," Shina sighed. "One I didn't 'take' your beloved Sasuke, I didn't say he was my boyfriend. Two, if you were meant to be together, than why aren't you together with him now?"

Sakura blushed, "It's because Sasuke loved me deep in his heart, I know! And you took that love away from me!"

Shina sighed again. "I-"

"I never loved you Sakura. You're annoying. You never left me alone even if I asked. That's why I never like you." Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura sobbed. "But- we were…" Then she gave up.

"Sakura," Shina said. "Your probably not meant for Sasuke so just give up. Look at you. Your smart, sure but your alone with no friends."

Kakashi turned to them. "Unless you want to fail, I suggest you should listen to me."

Orochimaru observed Team 7 training. "Hmmm, what's this? Sasuke of the Uchiha clan and Naruto Uzumaki are fond of my future apprentice. This can cut into my plans." Orochimaru saw Kakashi look into the trees on his hiding spot. Orochimaru smirked. "Fool, it's hard to sense my presence." Kakashi shook his head as if he thought he saw something for a minute but it was his imagination.

Orochimaru observed a bit more then fled to start his plans.

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka yelled.

"Yes, yes speak Iruika," The third Hokage answered.

"It's just that there are two new ninjas have arrived! And they need a team of three. They also need an instructor!" Iruka cried.

"Iruka you are a jounin now, you can be their instructor. Therefore, I promote you." Lord Hokage answered. (I'll use the American way)

"What?" Iruka asked confused.

"I said you are the new teacher. The primary class shall be combined together."

"But-" Iruka was about to protest but he couldn't argue with the Hokage.

The next day Kakashi had an announcement to make, "Due to the new students, Shina shall be moved to team 12 instead of Team 7. Any questions?"

Naruto and Sasuke's mouth dropped.

"What do you mean moved! Why not Sakura! Shina should stay…" Naruto went on and on naming as many reasons as he could.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. "ENOUGH! I believe Sakura has been here before Shina came in. You known each other longer than Shina so she has been moved."

Naruto kept arguing. Sasuke mentally growled. _It's that damned sensei's entire fault! There goes my first intrest._

Sakura jumped with joy. "THIS IS AWESOME! NOW I CAN WIN SASUKE-KUN'S HEART AND WE'LL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER! HA IN YOUR FACE SHINA!"

Shina yelled at Sakura. "What do you mean! NOW I CAN'T BE WITH ANY OF MY FRIENDS!"

Kakashi just stared at the group. Naruto was yelling at him, Sasuke was giving him his "annoyed but evil glare", Sakura was a very happy girl, and Shina was just still and silent. "What have I gotten myself into?" Kakashi sighed.

Iruka met his pupils at the rock in the center of the Hidden Leaf forest. "Hi I'm Iruka and I want you to tell me about yourself."

There was a boy and a girl. They looked to be related in some sort.

"I am Shang, Tenki and I'm from the Chinese sky clan. Hmmmm, my interest would be in cute girls and becoming a ninja." He turned and winked at Shina. Shina's face flushed lightly.

"Please excuse my older brother, but I'm Shang, Mimi. I love having fun and hanging out with people. One of my hobbies is getting my brother out of trouble." Tenki glared at her.

"Oh and I'm Tsuki, Shina. I um, I don't really like talking about me." Shina said.

Iruka sighed, "You have to tell us something about you. How would we remember you then?"

Shina tried to change the subject. "Aren't you Naruto's caretaker?"

Iruka fell for it. "Why yes I am. I'm sorry if he caused you any trouble but I take pride in him."

Iruka kept blabbing on while Tenki went up and talked to her. "Hi there, I'm Tenki, and I think you're cute." He grinned.

Mimi tugged on his ear. "Sorry about that, but I'm Mimi and I'll get Tenki out of your way so don't worry." Mimi looked closely at her. "Hey aren't you that one girl who's Sasuke's girlfriend." Shina blushed.

Tenki butted in. "Wait, aren't you Naruto's girlfriend?" Shina blushed deeper.

"Um, I don't have a boyfriend, sorry." Shina said embarrassly.

"YES! You're free! So want to go to the Ramen shop after ninja class? I mean, just to get to know each other." Tenki said outrageously.

Mimi sighed, _great, another scrape my brother has gone into. But she'll say no as usual like other girls._

"Ok, sure," Shina said unsurely.

Mimi's mouth dropped. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? But- but,"

"Now Mimi, it's just to get to know each other better. It's not a date," Tenki said proudly.

As the team 14 continued on listening to Iruka and his training, the class ended quickly.

_Oh yeah,_ Tenki thought, _I got a really cute one this time! Now just to get to know each other. _"So, are you sure you don't have a boyfriend?" Tenki asked at the Ramen shop.

"No, why?" Shina answered.

"I was just wondering." Tenki said, not knowing they were being watched.

_What's this? Shina got a date with the new guy? And they just met?_ Sasuke felt ridiculous. _What is this feeling? I feel angry with the boy and I don't know why._

'It's called jealousy.'

_What do I do with this feeling?_

'Simple, win her heart from that bastard.'

Sasuke observed a bit more. That Tenki boy was making her laugh, **his** Shina laugh. Sasuke sat down. He felt crushed. But he wasn't going to give up yet.

Thoughts from Tenki

"Hey, Shina, how are you? I figured I'd find you here." Sasuke said as he walked up to her.

Tenki glared at Sasuke. _Who does he think he is? Stealing my date is not an option._ "We were just talking."

Shina was glad to see Sasuke. "Oh hi Sasuke! Come sit by me. It's a shame we aren't on the same team anymore."

Tenki froze. _Holy crap! That was the mighty Sasuke Uchiha? The one who had an eye on this cute girl?_

Sasuke smiled at Shina. "Thank you Shina."

_Odd, rumor has it that Sasuke refrains from showing emotion what so ever._

Shina beamed at Sasuke. "I'm glad we could still be friends. Ten-ten told me that Naruto was furious that I moved. I'm sorry."

Naruto walks into the Ramen resteraunt. He went to order his ramen (as usual), unaware that Shina was there.

"HI NARUTO!" Shina says as she gave Naruto a hug.

"ACK!" Naruto yelled frightenedly. He turned around and saw Shina. His face darkened red. Shina had hugged him.

"Naruto, I wish you and Sasuke are in my team again," Shina said.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. _Don't I get a hug?_

Shina saw the disgust look on Sasuke's face. "Sasuke is something wrong?" Sasuke shook his head.

Tenki was getting impatient and time was running out. "Listen Shina, I have to go. But before I leave…" He lifted Shina's chin up gently and gave her a quick peck on the lips. That left Sasuke and Naruto staring with there mouths drop and Shina clueless.

Shina dazed off. "My…first…kiss…"

"THAT WAS YOUR FIRST KISS?" Sasuke and Naruto screamed at the same time.

Shina snapped out of her trance. She blushed. "Um, yeah."

_So this is what those damn fan girls feel when I had my first… never mind bad memory._

'Kick his ass.'

_What?_

''You again have another rival. Deal with Naruto-teme later. I mean Tenki no baka just stole Shina's first kiss. THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOU!'

_I know. And I will not let that happen again._

Shina saw Sasuke's disturbed look on his face. "Sasuke are you alright? You seem kind of mad that Tenki kissed me."

Sasuke froze. _She saw that. Dammit!_ "Uh, it's just that the ramen I ate was too hot and it burned my tongue." ('That was the saddest excuse ever') "I'm not jealous or anything. Just because I lo-lo um like you doesn't mean I'm possessive." ('Tsk tsk tsk, denying your emotions')

Naruto tried not to laugh. Not on the idea that Tenki kissed Shina but at how Sasuke was acting. He never saw the great Sasuke Uchiha act so pathetic. Sasuke obviously saw this and glared at him.

The door burst open. Mimi thrashed out. "Did my brother do anything wrong?" She yelled.

Shina blushed. "Not really."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched impatiently as if expecting Shina to say something.

"WHAT D'YA MEAN NOT REALLY? HE STOLE YOUR FIRST KISS!" Naruto yelled.

Mimi looked around. She just noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were there too. She stopped drooling over the two boys in front of her and realized what Naruto said. "HE WHAT?"

Shina spoke. "Well he kinda kissed me when I wasn't expecting it and uh…"

"That was her first kiss," Sasuke said out of nowhere to complete Shina's sentence.

Shina tried to change the subject, "So uh, how did you find us?"

"I asked this crazy girl named Sakura or whatever. She said that you were in the ramen shop on a date with this one dude. She seemed very excited about you going on a date with my Tenki-kun. 'SASUKE IS MINE NOW!' she yelled happily. It was kinda scary." Mimi said.

Sasuke looked a little annoyed.

"So," Mimi continued. "Does Sasuke and Naruto follow you everywhere?"

"There just my friends. We hang out together." Shina answered. Naruto and Sasuke's hearts sank. They were _just friends_.

Mimi seemed a little disappointed at the look on there faces. _Well there's other fish in the sea._ "They seem very fond of you. I'll go find my brother now."

Shina nodded.

Then Mimi ran to find Tenki.

An hour and a half later

"Where the heck am I?" Mimi wondered. She was lost somewhere. Mimi walked through the end of the forest only to find a desert. "This does not look like my house." She muttered sarcastically.

Then a sandstorm started up in front of her. It came closer and closer until; on the top of the sand hill was a boy with red (literally) hair and two followers behind him. The boy was filled with hatred and he had a tattoo on his forehead (Which means is love in English. Did you know that since Gaara's name is death, it would be "I love death"). The boy carried a gorge on his back. He stared at Mimi. Then out of nowhere a sandy hand came out of the ground in attempt to grab Mimi. The evil boy smirked.

Mimi jumped out of the way just in time. She listened and heard the team talking among themselves.

"Gaara, why are you doing this? The girl didn't even do anything." The 2nd eldest of the group said.

"Do not question me, Kankuro or you, too, will end up dead like her." Gaara spat.

The girl of the group stared at Gaara, too frightened to say anything. She opened her mouth to say some thing but Gaara intueruppted.

"I advise you to keep your mouth shut too, Temari for I do not think of you two as my older siblings, but as only pawns to use if needed."

Mimi froze with fear. _Even his older brother and his older sister is afraid of him. Who is he?_

Gaara turned to her. "Now, it's your turn. _Suna Shurikan! _(Sand Shurikan)"

Sharp sand was heading toward her.

Mimi had to think fast. "_Sora no mugan!_ (Infinite sky)" Mimi rose up into the air. The sand shurikan had doged. "Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything! Don't you trust me?"

"I trust no one." Gaara stated.

Mimi grabbed a handful of kunai from her pocket. _It's a good thing I'm always prepared._ Mimi flung them at the prince of the dessert.

"_Suna no Yoroi! _(Sand of Armor or Armor of Sand) Sand surrounded Gaara as the kunai just went in the sand.

Mimi just hoped it him. She held her breath. Nothing happened until the sand just dropped down. Gaara just stared at her and smirked. _He has so much chakra! How does he do it?_

"_Bunshin Gekko_ _no jutsu_(Moonlight clones justsu)" Mimi cried. _A clone jutsu should work._ Her long blond hair flickered up. And then, a dozen clones came out.

_Clever, but not clever enough,_ Gaara thought. "_Suna Bunshin no Jutsu _(Sand clones jutsu) " The clash of the clone ended pretty soon by a whip of sand from Gaara. "Enough of this foolishness!" Gaara started gathering up his charkra. "_Sabaku Kyuu_ (Dessert Coffin)"

Sand swirled and surrounded Mimi. Than trapped her inside the sand. "This is the reign of death. Where it is painless and quick. And it is when blood rains from the body." Temari and Kankuro gasped. "_Sabaku SouSou _(Dessert Graveyard or Dessert Funeral)"

The sand started to tighten around Mimi's body. It was suffocating her. The _Sabaku SouSou_ or Dessert Funeral as I call it is an awesome attack where it painlessly, yet instantly kills the victim. It takes up a lot of chakra and the remains of the body (mostly blood) rains down. When Gaara uses this attack in chapter 35 (I think) and in episode 43 (I think).

Tears started to stream Mimi's cheek. "I didn't know you really wanted to kill me? I don't want to die."

"It's too late, in precisely 3 minutes, you will die. Only I can stop this."

"Please stop, this can't happen. I know you could be nice. I once heard of a blood thirst boy named _Gaara no Sabaku_ or Gaara of the Dessert. I heard horrible stories about how you killed people and show no mercy. But I also heard about how you were treated when you were a kid. I felt the same way. No one but my brother ever really cared about me. My mom died on giving birth to me and my dad never cared about me. All he cared about was his work and how he could be a better merchant. If it weren't for my brother, I could've been sold as a slave. My father ever cared for my brother more than me. So please let me go. I know the pain you've been through. But it doesn't have to be this way!" Mimi sobbed.

Gaara stared at her. The sand slowly dropped. "You've never been through the pain I've been through. Your father never killed you. And you weren't use as a lab rat for some experiment. And you don't have the spirit of a demonic sand priest combined into your body. You can never compare yourself to me."

"But I can help you!" Mimi begged.

"You are no use to me. If I find you on my lands again, I will kill you without hesitation." Gaara and his older siblings left.

Gaara was born in the Hidden Village of the Sand. He was used for an experiment and his body combined with a spirit of a demonic sand priest sort of like Uzumaki. He never knew the real meaning of love. He basically thought that being spoiled or giving people gifts was love. As he grew older, he started to get deranged. Then his father, Kamekagi, started to use his men to kill Gaara. Feeling betrayal and lies, he started not to trust anyone. Not even his older brother, Kangkuro or his older sister, Temari, ever made it to his cold, dark heart. He's been threatening to kill them and always scared them. But Rock Lee made Gaara consider the true meaning of love. (can't tell you the whole thing SPOILER)

(Note to somebody reading this: I may not pair Mimi with Gaara because Gaara seems to be cool by himself. But you never know. Oh the Mimi's jutsus are my own creation. They are really the Japanese meaning too. Gaara's moves are also real too. But it was kind of heart to translate it. I LOVE DESSERT FUNERAL OR SABAKU SOUSOU!)

Preview (summary style): Naruto and Sasuke get to know Shina better. Who does Shina like? And does she have a deeper emotion than "just friends" with Sasuke and Naruto? And what about Mimi? Does she like Gaara? Or Neji? What about Rock Lee? Will Sasuke and Naruto have to team up again to beat the crap about Tenki? (So it's not really a preview but questions for you to ask lol)


End file.
